Thoughts on Crime
by Sakura Katana
Summary: Slade's daughter Rose has always been kept out of the way, but when she gets involved with the Titans identities are uncovered and old questions come back up. RobinxRose SladexOC
1. Screwed Up Family Tree

**Wow! My first story ever! Ok, so this is Rose Wilson's diary. It's changed to fit the cartoon, not the comic. Just thought I'd make that clear.**

**I don't own Teen Titans, though I wish I did, especially Slade.**

**Have fun reading and reviewing (because I KNOW u were going to).**

**Chapter 1: Screwed Up Family History**

Dear Diary,

Hi. I'm Rose.

This is really, really weird for me. Meaning writing in a diary. I mean, man, I sound stupid, I'm not really used to sharing my feels with anyone, especially my dad and the school psychologist.

Obviously, I have no writing skill whatsoever.

Look, I'm just starting a diary because I'm bored, okay? Aunt Cathy sent me this from Gotham because she says living the way I do definitely results in needing somewhere to vent. Oh, she doesn't know the half of it.

I live in Jump City with my dad, Slade. Yes, the Slade who's tried to take over the city twice and is a one eyed world class freak.

But seriously, I didn't know he was my dad until about two years ago. Here's why:

My mom, Lily Worth, used to live in Cambodia. She was wrapped up in something illegal (that's the only way Slade would've ever met her) but she would never tell me what.

Anyway, some crime lord decided to send some thugs after her, so the crime lord she was working for (or something like that) thought _Hey, I'll just get me a somebody who can beat up all them thugs? Hm . . .oh! How 'bout Deathstroke? He's a vicious one eyed world class freak mercenary. Lily'll be totally safe with him!_

Or something like that. So my dad, then known as Deathstroke, got hired to protect my mom. Well, they were very attracted to each other, and living in close quarters . . .well, put two and two together and you get Rose Wilson. Not that Deathstroke knew, Mom never told him, or anybody else. She just ran away to NYC.

I can't even remember living in NYC because even though Slade didn't know about me his insane loser of a half-brother, the Ravager, did. So he decided to kill me and my mom. Which explains why we were always on the move. I've lived in Gotham, Chicago, Metropolis, Orlando, and just about everywhere else.

I was fourteen when Ravager finally killed Mom. We were living in the bad part of Seattle and were eating dinner when my dear uncle ran in and shot her. Mom had taught me martial arts stuff and I was a black belt in more fighting forms than normal for anybody, but I didn't even think of that. We had a gun in one of the drawers in the kitchen.

Slade had been tracking his brother and burst in a few seconds after the gunshot. He was too late, obviously.

The Ravager was already dead. What a lovely family reunion, huh?

This proves that just about everybody in my family is completely insane, including me. I'm just the only one who will admit it, even if only to myself and now I guess this diary.

Oh, except Aunt Cathy. Whenever Dad's "busy" I go stay with her in Gotham. It's hard to even imagine her as Dad's sister. First of all, she's five foot one, second, she's never done anything illegal, never even gotten a speeding ticket.

I was with Aunt Cathy last weekend because Dad had something to do with that tramp, Terra, who killed him before I met him. Sounds weird, but I met Slade about a month after the end of the world and he'd come back to life.

Told you my family's insane.

So, my big exciting adventure thing at the moment? Well, first of all Dad wants me to act as his partner in the field.

Yeah, no. I did some mercenary work last summer as Ravager, but I don't want to work with my Dad! How stupid is that?

Ok, I actually think it would be really cool, but if you tell anyone that I will hunt you down and burn you and bury your ashes in the Sahara desert. Great, I'm talking to a book. Now I'm really crazy.

Groan on paper, it's a training session. I think I'm the only girl in the world who's Dad hits her when he's not mad or drunk, but as part of her "education".

Well, bye, I guess.

**Please, please, please review! U better not flame me or else! But, seriously, review and constructive criticism is probably in order.**


	2. Romance or What?

**Yes, chapter two!!! Like it or not, it's here! But I do hope you like it, because it was fun to write.**

**yeah, yeah, yeah, don't own TT or Fallout Boy**

Dear Diary,

I feel like I just got run over by a steamroller, but what else is new?

Actually, a lot of stuff is new, like the guy I met online. He's called Nightwing4ever and doesn't seem like a psycho stalker type, and believe me, I know the psycho stalker type.

We chatted for like two hours, which is pretty nerdy, but he's the nicest person I've met in a while. Not that I've actually met this Nightwing. He could be like fifty years old and have nacho cheese breath and weigh 400 pounds. Still, Nightwing and I have a lot in common.

We were both the first ones we knew to memorize Fallout Boy's "This Ain't A Scene" without looking online for lyrics. Don't worry, that's not the only thing we have in common.

Oh, I found out why Dad isn't really putting pressure on me to be his "apprentice" and why he's been in a pretty good mood lately. Get this: he didn't steal some huge thing.

Dad has a girlfriend

That's right, a girlfriend. And what's even weirder are her age and her job. First, she's about the same age as Dad, not younger. Second, she's an _investigative reporter_.

I'm dead serious, she is. Her name's Carmen and guess what she investigates? That's right, Carmen doesn't do the stories on the nice, normal criminals, she does the ones with super powers. That includes Dad.

He really, really pisses me off sometimes. Like now. He's been going out with _Carmen_ for almost a month and he didn't tell me!

Okay, maybe if I had a boyfriend I wouldn't tell him, but I don't. Everyone at school thinks I'm a freak just because the school shrink was _this close_ to declaring me legally insane. I guess they do have a good reason, but still! The shrink didn't even really declare me!

Yeah, back to the subject. I asked Dad a few questions about his girlfriend after I finished freaking out about the fact that there was one.

"So, is she pregnant?"

Dad rolled his eye. Can I help that I'm still bitter about being a mistake?

I moved to the next question. "Does she know about me?"

"No," he said. Then he narrowed his eye in that creepy way of his. "And her phone numbers are completely blocked from your cell phone."

"Like I would try anything."

"Also, your voice code, breathing patterns, and finger prints are blocked from calling her on the home phone."

"Who cares? Not me!"

"I changed the password on my contacts list to something utterly random."

"Damn it, Slade!" Okay, so maybe I planned to let the cat out of the bag to Carmen. So what? He just _had _to think of everything.

Dad grinned at me and walked away while I was still fuming. Then he turned back and said, "By the way, there have been some Deadpool sightings near here, so watch yourself."

I choked down my reply. I could care less about Dad's stupid arch-nemesis. If he cared enough about safety to warn me, why couldn't he care enough to have less arch-nemesises?

Is that even a word: arch-nemesises? If it is, Dad has too many, Robin, Deadpool, the late Ravager, his ex wife . . .

Oh, I never call him Dad to his face. He doesn't have to get some sort of idea that I actually like him _sometimes_.

Damn, I got a calculus test tomorrow. Yes, I'm an advanced-math nerd! I hate this diary. It has too many opinions.

**OK, review time! that's right, see that button down there that says "submit review"? Press it! You won't be sorry and neither will I!**


	3. I Wish I Took The Bus

**Hey! I'm back with chapter 3! Thanks to all you reviewers (again), but I have a confession to make: I'm greedy for more reviews! **

**Reviews are what I live off of! If you do not satisfy my hunger I will shrivel up and die, starting with my fingers so I won't be able to type anymore! So please, please review.**

**I wish desperately I owned Teen Titans, but I don't. If I did it would still be on TV. Duh. I don't own Safeway either.**

Dear Diary,

Grade curves suck. Now even the calculus nerds hate me because the big test was graded on a curve and I screwed it by getting the only A. I hate being smart. It's never really done me that much good.

But the huge thing that happened today was, ok, two things actually.

First, on my way home from school I wasn't really paying attention to the world or "watching myself" like Dad told me to and guess what happened?

Deadpool happened. It's not like he came out of nowhere and started strangling me or anything. Deadpool had just killed some guy (in a suit, so either a company head or Mafia member, most likely) and was standing over the body with a sword in his hand when I walked in. The crime scene just had to be on my way home from school.

I was ready to back out as soon as I walk in. Like I said, I've had some mercenary experience and one big business rule is The Fewer Witnesses, The Better. And no one should witness you twice.

Even though I couldn't see Deadpool's face, I know he must've been smiling.

"Oh, they grow up so fast, don't they?" he said, walking towards me. "I swear, you looked so much different a year ago."

I rolled my eyes at him and got ready for an attack. Deadpool and my dad hate each other's guts. Deadpool'd do anything to hurt Dad. Which includes killing/turning against him all family members and loved ones. I'm probably just under the first category.

Deadpool's really fast, but I've had a lot of practice against Dad, so that didn't take me by surprise. I managed to dodge his sword a few times before knocking it away. I'd have a way better chance against him in a fist fight.

I got to admit, Deadpool's good. But he wasn't concentrating very much. I think he was watching out for the Titans, or worse, my dad. I pinned him against the wall for a second, which was all I needed to grab his sword off the ground.

He didn't look so tough with his own blade barely punturing the skin of his ugly throught. I knew I couldn't kill him though. Dad kind of had a claim on Deadpool, and it hadn't really been a fair fight. I don't usually have a problem with murder or anything like that, but I couldn't kill Deadpool. I kicked him hard in the stomach, sending him away from the wall.

We both heard the footsteps. "You better run," I said. I tightened my grip on Deadpool's sword. I wasn't going to let him off that easy.

Deadpool scrambled out of there. I heard a voice behind me say, "Dude!"

I turned around to face the Teen Titans.

"Hi," I said.

"Dude!"

"How . . .?" Robin said, gaping at me. "Who are you?"

"I'm . . .Rose." I said. I couldn't say Ravager. Ravager wore a mask, I was in street clothes.

"Dude!" Beast Boy said he even say anything else?

Beast Boy continued, "That was freaking awesome! I bet she could kick your butt, Robin!" He elbowed Robin in the ribs.

I felt myself turn red. "Well, nice meeting you, but I gotta go. You know, places to go, homework stuff . . ."

Raven had teleported herself to block my retreat. "Where'd you learn that stuff?"

I gulped. "Hey, there are karate places all over. Like the one next to Safeway. I seriously gotta-"

Cyborg interrupted me. "You can go, but only if you come to the tower tomorrow, around this time.'

"Um . . ."

Starfire clapped her hands. "Yes! You must come to our home and tell us about this man you were fighting, for we do not recognize him!"

"Um, okay." I backed away past Raven and ran all the way home.

When I stepped inside, Dad was waiting for me. "What did I tell you?"

"Um, sorry?"

"What possessed you to accept their invitation?"

"Um, Trigon? God, I don't know, Slade. Why is it a big deal? It's not like I can't lie through my teeth."

I shouldn't have said Trigon. It just made Dad more angry. He narrowed his eye, then said, "Fine, go. But I'll be watching and if you say _anything _that could in any way lead back to me don't bother coming back."

He meant it, too. Oh god, I'm freaking out already. Now I can't chicken out.

Oh, just between you and me, Robin would be really cute if he wasn't such a Boy Scout.


	4. Little Big White Lies

**Hey I got chapter 4, hot off the press right here!**

**Oh, just to clarify, I am not unappreciative in any way shape or form. I love the reviews I already have. I just want some more, ok?**

**So if u would kindly review this newest installment of Thoughts On Crime I'd be very happy. (Insert heel clicking.)**

**I don't own Teen Titans or 30 Seconds To Mars, but I wish I did (especially Slade and Jared Leto.)**

Dear Diary,

Titans tower could've been a lot worse, but it could've been a lot better too.

I got up way too early this morning. I just couldn't stay asleep, so I decided to go bug Dad. Unfortunately for me, he wasn't home.

At first I thought he was with _Carmen_, his stupid _girlfriend_, but then his cell phone started vibrating on the table he was sitting at. His caller ID said it was Carmen. After the vibrations stopped I picked up the phone and listened to the voice mail. She sounded sick.

"Hi Will, it's me, Carmen. Sorry, I can't go out tomorrow. I'm _really _sick, _achoo_! Would you call me? Love you, bye."

I was stunned. _Love you? _Oh my god. Mr. Don't-Be-Attached-To-Anyone was in love. Supposedly. Whatever this was, it was definitely attachment. That pissed me off.

I mean, he threatens to kick me out of the house if I screw up even once and Dad's breaking one of his own major rules.

Well, he can go screw a coyote for all I care.

So then I went to see if Nightwing4ever was online, and he was. He seems to be having issues too. He said (er, typed) that he was afraid of deja vu.

I asked what he meant and Nightwing explained that where he lives there's this guy who takes in foster kids and then abuses them. He's done this twice and gotten away with it. Nightwing4ever's afraid it's happening again. He met a girl who has "the right symptoms."

That sounds kind of familiar. Don't know where I've heard it before, though.

Anyway, the Tower.

First of all, it's huge and really cool inside. Second, I think I should've dressed preppy or something. I was wearing my black 30 Seconds to Mars tee shirt and black jeans. I didn't really think, being so tired this morning.

I cautiously knocked on the door of the tower and Starfire immediately threw it open and hugged me. Hugged me. That creeped me out.

Then she practically dragged me into the living room saying stuff like, "Greetings, friend Rose! I am happy to see you once again. Welcome to our wonderful home!"

After that Starfire started speaking what I think was Tamaranian until Robin shut her up. "Sorry," he said, "Sometimes she does that when she's excited."

"It's fine," I said.

Raven noticed my shirt. "You like Jared Leto?"

"Hell yeah! I love him!"

Raven blushed. "So do I. I have three posters."

"You do?" Beast Boy exclaimed.

I laughed, "Lucky you! I only ever had one and my dad painted over it."

Then I remembered _I'll be watching._ Heh heh.

Robin pointed to a new face standing shyly back from the group. I noticed that Cyborg was missing. Robin said, "This is Jericho. He's kind of a . . .substitute Titan right now. Cyborg got hurt pretty bad last night when we fought Slade."

Wow, Dad, thanks. Not.

Jericho gave me the peace sign. Beast Boy said, "He can't talk, but he can possess people and stuff."

"Whoa, like demon possession?" I saw Raven stiffen up. Right. Trigon. "Er, I guess not. That's cool."

Jericho smiled and Robin cleared his throught. "Right. About that fight yesterday . . ."

"Oh yeah," I said."Um, the guy said something about 'Deadpool never leaves witnesses alive.' That's pretty much all I know."

"No it's not, dude," Beast Boy said. "I was playing fly on the wall and he said that you'd grown up so fast and he'd seen you a year ago."

Raven raised an eyebrow and Robin crossed his arms. Starfire seemed horrified that I would lie to them. God. Can you say naive?

I sighed. "Ok, you got me. Deadpool did say that to me. He met me last year when I lived in Portland. I witnessed him murder a senator and he's been after me ever since. Sorry, I'm just so used to hiding it from people."

I am such a good liar. Let's see Dad kick me out of the house for that one!

Robin looked sympathetic, yet skeptical. And still kind of cute. "Alright, but we're going to need your full name and address so we can make sure you stay safe."

"No."

That ticked Robin off. Starfire asked, "Why not? Friend Rose, we are just trying to protect you?":

"Obviously, I can protect myself. I've survived pretty well without you so far. And I like privacy."

Robin opened his mouth, but I cut him off. "I don't demand you take off your mask, do I? I respect your privacy."

He scowled. "Fine. Then we need your phone number. We'll call you if something comes up with Deadpool again."

"Fine." I was not happy, repeat, not happy that Robin had my phone number. He's a loser and a Boy Scout and I already said he would be cute, not is cute. Ok, maybe I said he's cute too, but you can forget that. I'm not in denial, either.

I left directly after forking over my cell phone number. But on my way back to downtown Jump, I heard footsteps behind me. It was Jericho. He handed me a note that said:

_Robin is just worried. I heard he acts like a jerk all the time, but he's good at heart. Deadpool's tough. We'll need your help._

"Um, thanks?" I said. Jericho was already gone.

Oh man. I'm going to be working with the Titans. Dad's going to kill me brutally for this. Damn it. I am so dead.

I hope I don't blow my cover.

**You wanted Jericho, I gave you Jericho. Hope you liked this! Review please!**


	5. Slade's Rules

**Chapter 5 has arrived! **

**This chapter took me a lot of sneaking around. It doesn't really have action, but do not despair! More is coming! **

**A special thanks to Comicbooklover, Wildcat9221, and Kairai for favoriting this.**

**But yeah, those Teen Titans . . .I don't own them. ANY of them. It makes me cry. Even though Kids WB has seen the light and is showing TT now.**

Dear Diary,

I am alive. Ha! You didn't see that coming, I bet (and neither did I!)

By the way that Dad started talking to me, I knew it would be bad. Or at least not good, painful, or confusing.

"I'd forgotten about that poster," he said.

"It was like last month. You didn't forget it."

"Hm, maybe I didn't." (This was when I started panicking in my head.)

Dad continued, "I appreciate that you gave them your cell phone number instead of the house number. That would have been the only other suspicious thing you could have done."

"Wh-What? I thought I did alright! I mean, not brilliant, but-"

"The hysterical laughter. The out right refusal. Confronting Robin like that. One of them must be suspicious. You were worse than Terra." Dad's voice had gone emotionless. I hate when he talks like that to me. It's how he talks to the Titans.

"Worse than Terra?" I echoed. "Da-Slade, I-I'll do better. I mean, because I'll probably be with them fighting Deadpool right?" I thought fast. "Because not doing that would be the only other more suspicious thing I could do?"

Dad looked at me for a while before answering. "Do what you want."

As he left my room I was reminded of something that happened between me and him a little over a year ago.

_"Very good."_

_I didn't have enough breath to say thank you. Besides, I knew that wasn't what he really wanted me to do. I drove a kick into his stomach, which he dodged just slow enough for it to hit him, knocking him almost off his feet._

_Dad removed the mask. "Excellent. The training session is over."_

_A smile crossed my face. Today was a two compliment day. That was good, awesome in fact. I thought I could spend the rest of my Sunday in relative peace, but while I was doing my English homework Dad entered my room with a chess board, of all things._

_"Put that down for a while."_

_"But it's due tomorrow. Don't you care about my grades?"_

_"You don't. Why should I?" That was a good point._

_I rolled my eyes. "What's that for? Isn't chess, like, for nerds?"_

_Dad rolled his one eye back at me. "Do you know how to play?"_

_"No. Like I said, chess is for nerds."_

_"I was hoping you didn't. That should make this more interesting." It's bad when Dad says interesting, so I tensed up._

_He laughed at my anxiety. "Alright, let's play. You can be the white pieces, but I get the first move." Dad moved one of his pawns up two squares._

_"This is stupid," I said, making a move exactly the same as his, but with a different pawn. I copied his moves for a while, until he finally took out one of my knights, with a pawn._

_"I thought you could only move those forward," I muttered. I moved a pawn diagonally into an open space._

_"Illegal move."_

_"What? But you just did that?"_

_"Did I?"_

_It wasn't until the I was in checkmate that I figured out that (1) pawns can only move diagonally when taking out another piece (2) Dad was disappointed I hadn't figured this out a lot faster._

So Dad must want me to make my move by rules I don't know. Um. Okay. Rules. Right. How about these?

(1) No revealing who my father is.

(2) No doing anything to mess up Dad's evil plot, whatever it is. I don't even think he has one right now, but you never know.

(3) No killing Deadpool because Dad already vowed his revenge on him and blah, blah, blah.

But anyway, Aunt Cathy called me right after my conversation with Dad. "Hi, how's it going?" she greeted me happily.

"Guess," I replied.

"Ouch, that bad, huh?"

"Let's just pretend I'm normal and my biggest problem was trying to fit in. It would still wouldn't be going good."

There was silence for a few seconds. That was an unusual occurrence during conversations with Aunt Cathy, which is one of the reasons I think she's my dad's _adopted _sister. "So what's the problem?" she asked.

"If I don't manage not to look in the least suspicious to the Teen Titans while fighting someone who knows I'm not a . . .hero type Dad will kick me out of the house and I'll go to jail."

Aunt Cathy said, "Well, I haven't personally experienced this-"

"Really?"

"Oh be quiet. Remind the kids in the Titans again?"

I sighed. I've done this before to her. "Robin is the Boy Scout leader with anger management-"

"I know that. I do live in Gotham, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Beast Boy's a shape shifter who tells dumb jokes. Starfire's a ditzy alien and Raven's a gothic half demon." I thought for a second. "Oh, and now there's this guy named Jericho replacing Cyborg because Slade had to go and-"

"_Jericho?"_

"Yeah . . ."

"Are you sure? What does he look like?"

This was weird. How would Aunt Cathy know Jericho? "He's like two years older than me probably, blonde hair, skinny, with green eyes. He's a mute and a body jumper. A body jumper meaning-"

"Rose, I need to talk to Slade for a minute."

"Why?"

"Just give him the phone. This is important."

"Fine." I stomped downstairs (the stomping mostly for effect) and thrust the phone at Dad, who was talking on his cell phone, leaning against the kitchen table, and . . .smiling. He mouthed the word 'what?'.

I mouthed back 'your sister'. Dad took the phone from me and pushed me out the door of the kitchen. He was totally talking to Carmen.

I listened at the door. I've had so much practice doing that not even Dad can tell when I'm eavesdropping on him. I could barely hear his goodbye to his girlfriend, but it was longer than normal. When he starting talking to Aunt Cathy I could definitely hear.

"Hello . . . Oh, she told you that? . . .what? no . . ." There was a long pause before he said, "I haven't told her yet. It hadn't come up. . . he doesn't know either, it'll be fine . . .and what do you know about it? I already told you, she doesn't need to know . . . This isn't 'usually' in case you haven't noticed. Goodbye."

Halfway through the goodbye I was up in my room.

Damn it. I have way too much on my mind right now. That call's going to come soon, and I hope I'll be ready.

Even though I've been practicing with Deadpool's sword, I doubt I will be.

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**

**Just a fun fact: I based the chess thing on real life. On my soccer team we did a drill called Lie, Cheat, and Steal where we had to figure out the rules as we went along. After two loose teeth and an entire practice, we had it down. Yeah, chess is more complicated, but whatever.**

**What are you doing still reading? Go review!**


	6. Condemning Decisions

**Hi everybody! I hope you like chapter 6 and review it. It took a little longer than usual, heh heh.**

**Disclaimer: Sobs I don't sob own sniff Teen Titans. Or Slade. So go read the story while I cry my eyes out.**

Dear Diary,

Have I mentioned before that I hate calculus and all the people in it? If I haven't, I should've a long, long time ago. Mr. Dybwad is my teacher's name. He has this totally monotone voice and boogers hanging out of his nose ALL THE TIME and he drives me more insane than I probably already am.

Anyway, who else would save me from calculus but superheroes, the Teen Titans? My phone started vibrating while Mr. Dybwad was explaining a new principle of something or other. I thought fast. I started gagging while holding my breath, which makes anyone look convincingly sick. I have copyright on this trick, byt the way.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Mr. Dybwad. I started gagging in the direction of his favorite suck up-er, I mean, student, Glenn.

"Go to the nurse! You must be sick," Mr. Dybwad said, and I was off like a shot.

Okay, on the way out the door (that nurse is a freak, seriously! I think she's like the Scarecrow in disguise or something! There is no way I am ever making the mistake of going to her office again!) I passed by the principal's office. There was a new kid there. He had obviosly dyed black hair with red tips. I'd never seen him before.

The principal wasn't around, so I stopped to meet the guy. He reminded me of Robin, for some reason. I said, "What'd they get you for?"

He turned to look at me with his dark blue eyes. "Nothing. I'm new."

"Don't be so excited. This place sucks," I said to his bored and sarcastic looking face. "I'm Rose Wilson. You are?"

"Grant Kane." He was staring at the wall now, so I left. Nothing registered until I was out the door.

Grant Kane! Oh my god! Grant and Joey were the names of my . . .half brothers, I guess. Kane was the last name of Dad's ex wife. I know this because Dad's password to almost everything is Addie Kane Wilson. Except for his cell phone. I still haven't figured that one out. Still, oh my god. I met my brother today and didn't even realize it! Makes me wonder what else I've missed. But isn't Grant supposed to be DEAD? That's the whole reason Dad attacks the Titans and stuff, because Grant was his favorite kid and he died in a fight with the them.

I . . . I wish I could know if he'd do the same if I died. But maybe it's better that I don't know. Then I can still pretend Dad might love me enough to give me a nice funeral at least. Still . . . you have to wonder.

Anyway, the call from the Titans was about Deadpool. He was trying to steal something, but I didn't quite catch what it was. I hope he's not going to make Jump his HQ, like Dad did. That'd be way too weird. The crime scene was close to school, luckily, and I quickly grabbed Deadpool's sword from where I'd hidden it outside the school.

The Titans were already there. Beast Boy was attacking Deadpool as a gorilla and was narrowly avoiding being cut to peices. Great. Deadpool had backup swords.

Starfire swooped in to fire green starbolts at Deadpool's head, but he flipped out of the way and took Jericho out with a roundhouse kick as he landed. Robin hurried over to me, protected by a shield of black energy from Raven. "Deadpool just stole an overide code to every computer in the city!" he said, sounding panicked.

"Oh shit," I said. (Partly because Deadpool + dangerous technology BAD, partly because Dad was going to steal that in a few days, so now he'll probably be really pissed.)

Robin said, "Exactly. Have any ideas?"

"Uh . . ."

"We don't have all day," Raven growled. I think her anger wasn't because of the effort to hold up the shield, but more because she looked like she was having a really bad hair day.

I mentally told my brain to get with the program. "Okay. Robin, I think you and me should attack Deadpool from both sides to keep him busy while the others regroup. Then when we back him into that corner, Starfire and Raven can blast him and Beast Boy can hit him into the open as . . . as something really big. And . . .uh, Jericho could do his posessing thing and walk Deadpool into jail."

Robin nodded. "That's good. Raven, did you get that?"

"Yes, I contacting the others now."

Robin mouthed the word "telepathy" at me, then said, "Ready . . . Titans, go!"

Raven dropped the force field just as Jericho, Starfire, and Beast Boy backed out from Deadpool. Me and Robin were on him before he could blink. It was awesome. But between you and me, I think I could totally kick Robin's butt if we weren't on the same side right now.

Deadpool managed to dodge the two mailboxes Raven threw at him, but not the green beam from Starfire's eyes. Then Beast Boy charged at him as a rhino.

Deadpool pulled out a gun. "Beast Boy! Get out of there!" I yelled. "That's an elephant gun!"

Beast Boy must be smarter than he looks, because halfway through the word "there" he turned into a flying squirrel and latched himself onto Deadpool's masked face. "Jericho! Get ready!" Robin shouted.

Jericho sprinted directly in front of the wildly shooting Deadpool, ducking to avoid an abnormally large bullet. Beast Boy turned into a fly and buzzed off (not funny, I know) Deadpool's face. Jericho . . .god, it was weird. He sort of . . . sank into Deadpool. His eyes went all wide and the whites of then turned black.

"Whoa . . .what? I can't-can't move . . .urgh," Deadpool moaned. Then, "Hey, it's me, Jericho. I'm in. He's putting up a fight, but I can handle it. Let's take him down town."

"Please, I thought we were already down town? Were we not going to take Deadpool to the police station?" Starfire asked.

But before anyone could inform Starfire of the meaning of what Jericho had said, the body jumper himself was lying on the ground, breathing heavily. I guess Deadpool had put up more of a fight than Jericho was ready for. He set off an explosive that caused the road we were standing on to cave in. Me and Deadpool were the only ones to fall through to the sewer below. Figures.

I didn't even move before Deadpool had slammed me against the wall, his hands tightening around my throat. It was pretty stupid: all I could think of was _If Dad saw that, he would've been ashamed to be connected to me in any way, shape, or form._

"Well, well, well," Deadpool said. "What are you doing out here Rose? I don't think your daddy would be pleased if he saw the company you're keeping."

All I could do was choke out something unintelligible. He laughed. Blood sputtered out of my mouth. I was sure it was over, and it was my fault. I had reacted way too slow and now look where it got me. My legs didn't have enough air for the strength to kick Deadpool away from me.

Then I remembered the sword strapped to the back of my right leg. I somehow managed to close my fingers around the blade. The cold metal brought some of my awareness back, and I thrust out at Deadpool. I missed him completely (another embarassing mistake), but he had to dodge. Deadpool's grip loosened just enough for me to get free. I could feel my neck beginning to bruise. Damn, that guy is strong.

Just as I got into fighting stance, Deadpool was hit from behing with a huge peice of pavement. He was out like a light. Raven ran over to me. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," I answered. She flew me out of the sewer, levitating Deadpool's body next to her feet.

The other Titans gathered around us. Beast Boy (in the form of a pterodactyl) picked up Deadpool in his huge talons and flew off in the direction of the police station.

"Hooray!" Starfire said gleefully. "Friends, I suggest we celebrate this defeat of Deadpool with the pizza of Hawaii!"

"Sure, Star," Robin said. He turned to me. "Rose, do you want to come?"

I considered it. On one hand, I could go and probably have fun and some really good pizza. On the other hand, Dad might kill me, my mouth tasted like blood, and I had a huge chemistry lab in half an hour. I shook my head. "Sorry you guys, but I've got to get back to school."

Jericho looked sad. Raven said, "Wait, let me heal you first." A sphere of black energy apeared around her outstretched hand.

I backed away. "No, that's okay. I've been hurt worse than this before and it really doesn't hurt that bad. I really need to get back to school."

The Titans reluctantly accepted this and headed of in toward the pizza place. Robin hung back. I felt really self conscious as I wiped the blood off my mouth. Hopefully the slight redness would be mistaken for lipstick, or something completely non-gruesome and possibly (tratorously) attractive. Yeah, right.

But . . . Robin didn't really seem to notice how battered I was. He smiled (okay, it was cute. I'm going to admit it.) and said, "That was a pretty good plan you came up with back there."

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess, but it didn't work."

"Still, you thought of it really fast, even when we were probably putting too much pressure on you," Robin argued. Then he seemed to remember something and looked kind of awkward. "And I, uh, I'm sorry I was kind of a jerk toward you at the Tower. We'd been up all night looking for Mad Mod, and-"

"No, it's okay," I said hurriedly. "I mean, you're human, right? Can't expect you to be perfect." _Even if you do basically run all the Teen Titans in the whole freaking world, and you trained with Batman and the True Master._

Robin looked relieved. "Good. And, um, since you're missing pizza today, um, do you want to maybe have pizza with me on Friday?" He said the last part really fast, like he was afraid it might get caught in his mouth and never come out again. I guess he is kind of normal, when you really get down to it.

"Sure," I said. "Look, I gotta go . . . like right now."

"Okay," Robin said. "Meet me here at seven?"

"Yeah." I said, already running back toward school.

About halfway back to school I realized what I had just agreed to. I was going to go on a date with Robin, the boy wonder, head of the Teen Titans. Then I thought _Hey, who wants to spend their last day on earth at school? Not me!_

Which is how I'm writing this now, when I'm supposed to be in P.E. Heh heh. Luckily, Dad's not home right now. I have no idea where he is, which means he could be gone for days. That's good, sort of.

It means I have more seconds to count until I die. Fun.

**I hoped you liked chapter 6. Sorry I took so long. Please review! And tell me if you think I should rewrite anything, because I have a feeling I do. Also, if you have any ideas for the whole Rose-Robin-ness of this story, feel free to tell me! Thank you! (now go review)**


	7. Like Father, Like Son

**Hey, chapter 7 is here! It's got action, drama, and (exciting music) pizza! What more could a chapter need? Well, you tell me! R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, or a Mercedes. Does life suck or what?**

Dear Diary,

It's weird. There's some things you just think couldn't possibly happen. Like, I don't know, one day you wake up and can't stop singing opera. You go on thinking that all your life until one day . . . BAM! You're up there with the fat lady belting the high notes. Stuff like that.

No, I am not singing opera now, and have no desire to ever even attempt it. But lately the unthinkable just seems to happen. Like the fact that I'm still able to hold a pen after going on a date with Robin, and a lot of other stuff. But I'll get to that.

When I cut school after fighting with the Titans all I did was train myself with Deadpool's sword (which is _really_ fun) and watched TV. Honestly, the vegetation might have done me more good than the exercise, because guess who I saw on the news?

First, I have to tell you that I looked up the word "reporter" in the freaking dictionary and this was what it said:

**Reporter** _n_ a person who gathers and reports news for a newspaper, radio, or television.

Therefore I grudgingly admit that Dad was not in fact lying to me when he told me Carmen was an investigative reporter. I just think it would have been nice of him to mention his girlfriend is regularly on TV. But hey, no one ever accused my father of being nice. As anyone could tell by the little news segment on him.

Dad wasn't just out of the house for a while that day: he was in France. That makes me mad. Usually I get something like a note or a "By the way, I'll be in France when you come back from school." This time he just left.

To his defense, he might have been preoccupied with what he was going to do in France. Paris, to be exact.

There I was on the couch, flipping through channels, when I stop on the news for a second. I saw a woman, maybe a few years younger than Dad, pretty, with wavy black hair and skin that suggested she was Hispanic. I've learned to take in details as quickly and efficiently as possible. It didn't take me long to see the picture of Dad's mask in the corner of the screen.

The reporter started speaking. "Hello, this is Carmen Ibanez with breaking news. Less than an hour ago all the supercomputers in five major cities have been hacked into. Gotham, Metropolis, Washington D.C., Paris, and our own Jump City have lost high security information. We know for a fact that the criminal known as Slade is behind this. How? Because of this symbol." Footage from somewhere in Jump came onto the news. A huge black and orange S was glaring out from a gigantic computer monitor.

"Nice one, Dad," I said.

Another reporter in the same room as the supercomputer was interviewing a guy with a comb-over and pocket protector. Mr. Comb-Over said to the camera, "Um, we really haven't lost any information. All the data was instantaneously copied and downloaded. Whatever computer hacked into all these places withdrew so fast we couldn't get anything back. Right now we just can't get this image off our screen."

The chiseled featured interviewer asked Mr. Comb-Over, "Do you have any idea how Slade could have stolen so many high security files?"

"Well, I have a theory," said Mr. Comb-Over uncomfortably. "We and the people at Wayne Industries have traced the signal from the computer used for the crime. It is clearly from Paris, in the building confirmed as a Brotherhood of Evil residency. . ."

I had to admit, it took guts to go behind the Brotherhood of Evil's back, use their technology to hack into some way secret stuff, and shove it in the techies' faces that it was you and you're pretty damn proud of it. The news went back to Carmen. "In other news," she said, "There have been confirmed sightings of a civilian fighting alongside the Teen Titans."

I gaped. They were playing actual _video footage_ of me and the Titans! It was only a few seconds long, but that was enough. I wondered how many kids from school would recognize me. With my white hair and black clothes I kind of stand out. Carmen said, "We have not been able to discover the identity of the teenage girl who was with the Titans today, helping them fight a mercenary who our sources say is known as Deadpool. If you know this girl, or have seen her before, please call this 1-800 number at the bottom of the screen."

_Oh. My. God._ I thought. Then I had an idea, which I'm still not sure was a good one. I ran into the kitchen, grabbed the phone, and quickly dialed the number (which I had memorized within ten seconds of seeing it). Fortunately, the line to the news station wasn't busy yet. I heard Carmen's voice say, "Hello, Jump News."

Was I on TV? "Hi," I said nervously. "That girl, on the video. . ."

"Yes?" prompted Carmen eagerly.

"She's Tara Markov."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes. She's sixteen years old and she goes to Muzumaki School. Um, she's also a foster kid."

"Tha-"

But I had already hung up. I ran into the living room and quickly changed the channel on the TV to some anime thing and slouched. Why? Someone had just come in the front door, and I was willing to bet that someone was not happy with me. Dad came up behind the couch and leaned on the back. I turned my head toward him slightly. "Oh, hi," I said.

"Why aren't you at school?" I was right. He already wasn't happy.

"Hey, you said a while ago that you only care about my grades as much as I do, so what's the big deal?"

"Maybe I've changed my mind since then." Oh. That would be bad. Dad continued, "Watching the news?"

"Obviously I'm watching this," I said irritably, jerking my head in the direction of the TV.

"Oh really," Dad said. "Because if you had been watching the news, you would have noticed that you seem to be getting some publicity. You would have also known that _someone_ who sounded quite a lot like you called in and identified the girl fighting with the Titans as a certain Tara Markov. I think I mentioned to you that the former Terra now goes by an alias and no one in Jump ever knew her real name."

Wow, I sure am a genius, huh? How could I have forgotten that? Since Dad definitely knew what I had done, I decided to defend myself. "Wouldn't you _want_ Terra to be exposed? And come on, Slade, how the hell did you get from Paris back here so fast?"

"The Brain had experimented with teleportation."

"Oh." That was unexpected.

"Now, to discuss your other recent . . . activities." The tone in his voice made me decide to stand up strait and face him. I waited for Dad to start the list. "You handled Deadpool well, for the most part. The mistakes you made to get caught by him made you look as if you had received less combat training, which was probably for the better. However, after the fight-"

"I can explain!" I said too loudly. Dad crossed his arms, looking skeptical. "Okay, maybe I can't but-"

"I'm just trying to understand how you could possibly be my daughter and be attracted to that boy." Dad shook his head. He actually sounded like a normal parent right then. Except most parents would be overjoyed to have their child dating a superhero.

"So . . . can I still go? On Friday?"

"I suppose that if I denied you permission you would go anyway, so you may go. But only this once." Dad looked surprised at himself, to be honest.

"Thanks!" I said. I didn't want to hang around in case Dad changed his mind. "Uh. . . homework."

It was only after I was upstairs that I realized how stupid it must have sounded that I had skipped school, and was now going to do homework.

Friday couldn't have come fast enough. Even though there were some good things happening, the hostile silences at home were almost unbearable. A good thing (or a bad thing, it's really hard to know which) was that Grant Kane was in my English class. I really think it's impossible for him _not_ to be my brother after getting to know him. Another unexpected good thing was getting texts from Jericho all the time. Despite looking kind of weird, possessing people, and not being able to talk, he was pretty much normal. Jericho had learned the song _Hey There Delilah_ by Plain White Ts on his guitar in ten minutes, or so he claimed.

God, I still can't believe how long it took me to get ready to go eat some freaking pizza with someone . . . even if that someone was Robin and I happened to be eating pizza on a date. Finally, I put on a lime green tank top, black jacket, and black jeans, which is really lame considering the time I spent changing outfits. I put on some makeup and headed out the door very nervous, and not just about my appearance. I mean, what if Robin actually didn't like me? What if I said something stupid and when I got home Dad killed me? I heard Dad slam the door to his study (**study** _n_ room where there are a bunch of weapons, freaky computers, filing cabinets, and illegal contraband, and where my father would probably live if had he not already filled up all the electrical outlets so that he couldn't install a fridge) and wondered if maybe, just maybe, when I got home Dad wouldn't kill me.

He would _mutilate_ me.

When I got to P.I.Z.Z.A., Robin was waiting outside. I was relieved he was dressed like a civilian, except for the mask. Honestly, I think people who wear masks don't even care about their identity. Bet you anything that masks just make people feel cool.

"Hey," Robin said, smiling a little nervously.

"Hi," I said.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah," I replied. When we sat down inside I laughed quietly and said, "Seriously, I've eaten hardly anything today because I didn't want to look rude by not being hungry enough to eat pizza tonight."

Robin grinned. "Beast Boy and Cyborg tried to give me date tips all day."

"Such as . . . ?"

"Don't eat more that ten slices of pizza and don't turn into a monkey."

Silence, then we both laughed. Maybe this would be okay after all. We ordered pepperoni and black olive pizza and it came pretty fast. The waitress kept batting her eyelashes at Robin, but he ignored her. At least, I hope he ignored her. It looked like it.

As we both started our first pieces of pizza, Robin said, "At that fight with Deadpool you had some pretty cool moves. They looked kind of familiar, but I don't think I've seen them before."

I gulped. _What do I say? Tell him the truth. Tell him what the moves are. He wasn't asking anything about who taught them to you._

"Oh, those? They were like half Muay Thai and half Tai Kwon Do."

Robin's eyes widened. "Muay Thai? That really packs a punch. You could really hurt someone with that."

"Well . . . I wasn't thinking. I just learned it for fun, you know? Besides, it's Deadpool, right? Who really cares about him?" _Oh, wrong thing to say, wrong thing to say._

"So you really got it out for Deadpool, huh?" Robin asked.

"No, I told you. I was just a witness. It's not some huge thing . . . or it wasn't before now," I said. That's true, mostly. Deadpool's never been a huge deal to me. He was always one of Dad's enemies, not mine.

"Oh, then-"Just then Robin's communicator started beeping like crazy. He flipped it open quickly. "Damn it. Red X. He's stealing that ray thing." Robin looked up at me apologetically. "Sorry, but the other Titans are in Steel City with the Titans East right now so I've really got to cover this."

"I'll help." _Dad, please don't be mad about this, please. If X is working for you I didn't even know, I'm serious._

"Thanks," Robin said. "We'd better hurry."

It was fairly easy to keep up with Robin, and Red X came into sight after about twenty minutes. "X. Over there." Robin said. I nodded, not saying that I had already seen him. Robin continued, "Alright, you get him from the back, he won't expect you. I'll go strait in on him. Help me out when I pull out my bo staff."

"Got it," I said, and hurried silently around to behind Red X, hiding on a ledge. Robin may be a leader, but he's not brilliant. He doesn't think everything through every time, and if he considers every possibility it takes him too long. It's no wonder Dad loves to mess with his head.

Red X was moving quickly, but not as if he was being followed. When he saw Robin he stopped and faced him cockily. "Hey," he said, as if Robin was a sports rival, not someone out to arrest him.

"Put the weapon down," Robin ordered.

"Why should I?" asked X. "Besides, there's some assembly required."

That's when I saw it. The elevator. There were elevator doors that opened onto this office building roof and the down arrow was glowing. Why was X sending the elevator away from himself? All for show, of course. Once inside the shaft, he'd use his Xenothium to disappear and escape through one of the lower floors. Robin was too busy playing bad cop to notice.

Back on the roof, the two guys were fighting. Robin hadn't drawn his staff yet, for good reason. Red X wasn't putting up a very challenging fight. But then the unexpected happened. X threw a Xenotheum net onto Robin, trapping him completely.

"I got rid of those!" Robin shouted angrily, fruitlessly pulling at the net.

"I got some more," X said. I could almost see his cocky grin through that mask of his. This guy pissed me off. He was so obviously full of himself and he wasn't even that good a thief. Dad had told me that he expected Red X to turn Titan any time now.

Just as X started his next smart remark and the elevator doors began to open I leaped out from the shadows and tackled him into the elevator. I could here gasps from the passengers (who had sent the elevator back up) as we landed on the top of the elevator with a thud. Before X could free himself I kicked opened some doors to floor twenty four and pulled him inside the fortunately empty hallway.

"Who the hell are you?" X sputtered. We were still mostly in the dark. I dragged the shocked thief under a light and did what I thought Robin would do under the circumstances. I pulled up X's mask.

"_Grant!!?_"

"_Rose!!?"_

We staggered apart, staring into each other's wide blue eyes. Then, for some reason, I didn't like the guy even more. "So you knew the whole time and didn't fess up?" I said.

"To what?" Red X, er, Grant looked utterly confused. I was convinced he was acting.

"To being my damn brother, you moron! What else is there to confess?"

"_What?_ No way, you got to be kidding." Grant was looking at me like I was crazy. "You hardly know anything about me."

I put my hands on my hands and listed off angrily, "Let's see, you're the firstborn son of Adeline Kane and Slade Wilson, you have a little brother named Joey, you used to go to military school, and, hm, what else? Oh yeah. You're supposed to be _dead!_"

"Whoa." Grant kept shaking his head. "That's true, okay, I'll admit it. But how are you my sister?"

I sighed. "I'm you're half sister, technically. Slade's illegitimate child. But why are you here?"

Grant leaned against the wall, looking defeated. "My mom finally told me that my dad was Deathstroke. I was so mad. I didn't like him already, for the divorce, but he'd lied to me all that time. I started working as a mercenary, the Ravager. I'll still not sure why. Maybe to let out my anger, maybe to make my dad proud of me . . . I don't know. Then I got a contract to kill the Titans. There was a fire . . . I should've died, but I stripped off my suit to make it look like my body had been burned and ran out of there. Then, after a long time on my own, I wanted to try again. So I stole this suit and became Red X."

There was silence for a moment, and then I said, "Well, I'm the Ravager now."

"You are?"

"Yeah. Last summer I made a new suit and did some jobs." I felt pride when I said it, like I was really saying _Look how good you could've been if you hadn't been so stupid. I could beat the crap out of you if I wanted to._

"And you're working with Robin?" Grant asked incredulously.

"Long story." I said. "How about I tell you in English on Monday?"

"So you're not going to turn me in?"

"Of course not. We're . . . family, I guess. We got to watch out for each other." It felt good to say that. I knew I wasn't the only one with this stupid (or exciting, or weird) kind of life.

Grant turned to go back through the elevator shaft, then turned back. "You won't tell Dad, will you?"

"He probably already knows," I said. And with that, I took another elevator back up to the roof and freed Robin from the net.

"X got away," I said.

"Damn it!" Robin said angrily. He looked like he was going to explode.

"Well, I'll just go home now. The pizza's probably cold."

"Oh yeah, the pizza . . ." Robin said guiltily. "Hey, could we try that again sometime? When I have . . . back up and we can just do something, uh, normal?"

"Maybe," I said over my shoulder. I had already started running back toward home.

So here I am. Dad hasn't even showed his face (or his mask, for that matter) since I got back. I'm in my room writing this.

I'm kind of worried now. When I passed Dad's study, I heard my father playing the footage of the scene in the deserted hallway over and over again.

"_You're supposed to be dead."_

"_Whoa. That's true okay, I'll admit it."_

Fast forward . . .

"_. . . maybe to let out my anger, maybe to make my dad proud of me . . ."_

He looks at every section, again and again. I doubt he'll sleep tonight at all. I don't blame him. Dad's sort of found his long lost son. His favorite son, his favorite child. The reason he got into the Titans thing in the first place.

I can bet Robin will have his hands full with some plot about Slade hiring Red X before long.

But . . .

Where do I fit in? I'm rooting for all three sides right now. Will Dad write a part for me in his grand scheme for once?

Will he want me anymore?

Does he even remember I exist?

**Well, I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think by reviewing. You know how I love those reviews. I have no idea how long the next chapter will take, just a warning. Have you noticed these chapters just keep getting longer? (I have!)**

**Also, to any Smallville lovers out there, isn't it freaking awesome there's a new episode on the 31st? Yeah! I did a little Beast Boy style victory dance when I found out.**

**Ahem. Anyway, go review now.**


	8. Lose Control

**Hooray! It's chapter 8 at last! This chapter is a bit different, but I'm not going to say why so I don't spoil it for you. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Teen Titans, the DCU, or the Plain White Ts (that's from chapter 7, but I forgot it. Heh heh.) Kay, what are you waiting for? Go read now!**

Dear Diary,

I need to keep my head on about this while I write it down. Today was . . . not a good day. Not a good day at all. I'm going to write it indifferently. Yeah, right. If I could keep my head or be indifferent about anything maybe I wouldn't be feeling this. Maybe I wouldn't have a reason to feel this.

This is stupid. I'm just going to tell the story, alright? Okay.

The day after I found out Grant was Red X; I almost didn't want to go downstairs at all. I had no idea what Dad would act like. Unfortunately, at around 4 pm I got hungry and decided to risk going to the kitchen to bring up a bag of pretzels to my room/hideout.

"Hello," Dad greeted me.

"Hi," I said cautiously.

"If you're going to hide in your room forever you might want more than pretzels."

"Uh . . ." Have I mentioned that Dad scares me sometimes?

"About Grant." This was what I had dreaded.

"What about him?" I asked.

"I'm not going to try to contact him immediately, but I thought you might like to know that you've met your second brother."

"_What?_ I've met him? Joey? And you didn't tell me?" I said angrily.

"Yes," Dad said, infuriatingly casual about it. "He's Jericho."

My mouth dropped open. "No. Way."

"I have a job for the Ravager, if she's up for it," Dad said, peering into the fridge. I was thrown off by this extremely abrupt change of subject, but didn't show it.

"A _paying _job?" I asked suspiciously, wondering what he was up to.

"Of course," he replied.

"And what is this job? Wait, no, what's the payment?" I said. I do not like getting ripped off and I don't believe in a family-and-friends discount. Dad named the sum, which was medium level for theft or demolition. I nodded for him to continue.

"I want you to steal the chronoton grenade."

I was confused. "But can't you already make a whole chronoton detonator?"

"Yes, but you see, these work on a smaller scale. When a chronoton grenade goes off on someone only they are . . . 'freeze framed.' I could either spend a large amount of time figuring out this principle for myself, or I could just pay you to steal the grenade for me and I could copy it."

Well, okay then. I accepted the job. Just as I left the kitchen Dad added, "I need it by Monday, and I don't care if the Titans know you're working for me."

I walked with dignity (I think) out of the room, but halfway up the stairs I pounded the wall a single time, pretending it was the head of my lying bastard of a father. You might like to know that screaming into a pillow is very good therapy.

Anyway, by Sunday night the shock had worn off and I, in my Ravager uniform, was ready to go. I was unsure about fighting Jericho and Robin, the two Titans who I had gotten to know (and one I was related to), but I resolved that if it came to fighting them I'd just make sure I didn't hurt them very badly if I could help it.

During my mission the Getting In part and the Taking part were pretty easy, considering how dangerous and unique the chronoton grenade is. The Making My Getaway part wasn't easy. It really never is.

You can probably guess that the Titans showed up, back from Steel City. They landed in front of me on top of the lab building. (Beast Boy had been gripping Jericho in his talons and Starfire had been holding Robin's hand to keep him in the air. I tried not to feel jealous of her.) They were in such a stereotypical superhero formation I wanted to laugh.

"Stop right there," Robin said. "Who are you and why are you stealing the grenade?"

Dad once told me that when you put on your mask you're not seen as human. You're seen as the mask. He said to create a personality for the mask and stick with it, because every mission is partly a performance. I took his advice.

"Wow, you cut to the chase pretty fast," I said. "I'm known as the Ravager, and as for my motive, it's money. This toy is in pretty high demand." I tossed the grenade in the air, then caught it, watching the Titans eyes follow the small sphere nervously. "Isn't there something you're supposed to say, like, oh I don't know . . ."

"Titans, go!" yelled Robin.

"Yeah, that was it," I said, dodging several star bolts and a green lion. One of the crates Raven threw at me grazed my right shoulder, allowing Robin to land a few punches. I flipped out of the way of Beast Boy swooping in as a pterodactyl and leaped to the next building, my momentum causing me to stagger forward a few steps. A blast of dark energy from Raven knocked me to the center of the roof. I recovered in time to send her falling onto Jericho with a kick. I got into a fighting stance, ready for their next group attack.

Robin skidded to a halt in front of me. "Who are you working for?"

"I'll tell you that if you tell me how many times somebody's actually answered that question," I said. I was kind of having fun with it, don't know why but I was.

Beast Boy spoke up, "Dude, it's true. That never works." A glare from his teammates silenced him.

"I guess it might interest you to know who my employer is," I said, pretending to ponder this fact. "He goes by Slade. Ever met him?"

Just as I suspected, Robin exploded. "_Slade!!_"

"Oh, you _do _know him!" I said innocently, using the distraction to make it to the next rooftop. _At this rate,_ I thought, _it'll take me a week to get this over with_.

Beast Boy pinned me to the ground as a huge green gorilla before I could dodge him. He turned back to his skinny green teenager state to say, "Did you have anything to do with Terra coming back? Answer me!"

Robin isn't the only one with a temper. I pushed him off me and almost off the roof. "Hm, Terra . . . don't think I know her . . . no wait. Wasn't she that blond bitch whose emotional issues nearly destroyed the city? Never met her."

I really deserved to have a green leopard pounce on me after that. The rest of the Titans were trying to calm Robin down and didn't back Beast Boy up, so I had managed to get away with my left thigh bleeding more than was comfortable. I actually made it six rooftops before getting stopped.

But I wasn't stopped by the Titans. Red X was in front of me, emerging from the Wayne Industries-Jump City Office building.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked incredulously, my hands on my hips.

"Stealing. What else would I be doing?" Grant answered. I tried to pass him but he stepped to block my path. "This is Rose, right?"

"Of course it is you moron," I said. "The Titans are chasing me right now so I'd really appreciate if you'd move. _Now._"

Well, it wouldn't be a party without the Titans, would it? So they chose to show up before I'd gotten away. "X," Robin growled. He's not so cute with anger management.

Grant started to reply, but Robin leaped at him first. My hands were full with Raven and Starfire, so I couldn't help my brother out in the battle he was losing. "I do not like you causing my friends this pain of heart!" Starfire said, slamming me against the letter _Y_ in the huge word _WAYNE_ on the roof with green lasers from her eyes.

"Sorry," I said, drawing my, er, Deadpool's sword. "It's kind of what I do."

I saw recognition in Jericho's eyes, but quickly looked away before he could possess me. It kind of clicked right then that _this guy is my brother._ Raven had taken advantage of my distraction to completely surround me with dark energy and lift me off the ground. Before she could do anything we were all distracted by a shout of pain from the other end of the roof.

Grant was losing badly. I don't know why, maybe he had already been hurt, maybe he was out of practice, but he was losing. I guess seeing Red X _and _dealing with the fact that Slade was utterly confusing him _again_ had kind of made Robin snap.

"_I don't get it, Slade. What do you mean they only see you as a mask and why the hell does that matter?"_

_Dad let out an exasperated sigh. "Because, my dear, with no face you are like a robot to them. It's far easier for someone to hurt something they believe is not human."_

I finally really got it, and the realization made me struggle to get free even more. I mean, I got really pissed off at Grant sometimes, but really he was okay. And he was family, you know? There's something different about that.

It was impossible to get free. Red X faked a block, but just as Robin went for the arms that were covering his neck and face with his foot _and _bo staff Grant reached for something in his belt. I don't know what he was going to use. I'll never know.

Starfire screamed when Grant fell to the ground with blood trickling out from under the seam of his mask. Raven was so shocked she dropped me. Robin was equally surprised. He whispered, "Oh my god . . ."

He pulled off X's mask to see the real face of his enemy, the proof that Red X was _real._ Grant Kane's face had blood smeared around the mouth and neck. Jericho's eyes went wide and he stood stock still, probably unable to move. I didn't have any such problem. I ran forward and pushed a shaking Robin off the body.

"You idiot." I said. There was no emotion. It was like somebody had freeze dried all my anger and sadness and shock. "That was my brother you . . . that was my _brother. _Oh my god. Well, great job. Keep the body as a souvenir."

My hands were shaking so bad. The Titans just stared at me. I guess they'd never had someone die on them before like this, all up close and personal. I turned to go, thinking that after this they'd let me, but Robin just had to make one more move, didn't he? He pulled off my mask. His freaking _obsession_ with just having to know who everyone is got the better of him. There was a kind of mass gasp.

"No . . ." Robin said, like he actually thought that maybe this was another mask, that maybe _I _wasn't real.

I couldn't think of anything to say at all. I just ran. Somewhere on the way back I cried for the first time in years.

Then I was home, finally. I went up to Dad's study, thinking he'd have something to say. I thought that maybe he'd be replaying this tape, just like he had with the one on Friday. I was wrong. My father was just sitting there, wearing his mask and armor. Maybe he thought I would need backup. He glanced at me and said, "Oh good. You got it."

"Were you watching?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes."

"You do know your son died, right?"

"Yes," Dad answered indifferently.

I was shaking again. "Do you even care?"

"Yes."

"Oh, right," I answered, rolling my eyes. "That's why you're acting like it was just a change in the weather."

Dad stood. "Rose . . . he was already dead to me. I got used to the idea years ago. I realize it's a shock to you, but-"

"No you don't," I said, shaking my head and fighting hated tears. "I knew him for about a week and you knew him for his whole life and I care and you don't. You never got used to him being dead. If you had ever, _ever_ gotten used to it then you wouldn't be fighting the Titans right now, would you? _Would you?_ If you'd got over your precious son's untimely _death_ you wouldn't have started that stupid plan for Robin being your freaking apprentice. You thought that _Robin_ would be like him but better!"

Dad was just standing there, staring at me like he didn't know where the hell I came from. _Again._

I continued. "You never got over it. You just don't care. You've really lost it now, Slade."

"Rose."

"What? You want me to shut up so you can keep lying to everyone, Dad? Is that it? Well don't let me trouble you." I stormed out.

The bright side is that I haven't cried since then. That's pretty much it. I don't now what I expect to happen now. I've basically alienated everybody. Looks like I'm growing up to be daddy's little girl.

Wonderful. Oh, and guess what? Dad was right about one thing. It's much easier to hurt someone when they're wearing a mask.

It's easier to believe they don't have a heart.

**You should review now, because I'm really scared of someone beheading me after killing off a character. I'd like warning please. I don't know how long it'll take me to write chapter 9, just a heads up. **

**L8r.**


	9. Murder Accomplice

**Hi! Sorry this took so long, but stuff happens you know. Hope you like it and R&R puh-leeze! Also, I have activated the PM feature for me, myself, and I, so feel free to message me and stuff. Ok, now read.**

**Disclaimer: K, I love Teen Titans and the DCU but do not own them. I also don't own JC Penneys or Denny's. I know you're jealous, overcome it and read anyway. Also, I did not plan for those to rhyme.**

Dear Diary,

Aunt Cathy is doing her best to make me feel at home/ welcome here in Gotham. I've been here for the past week. After I kind of freaked out at Dad and he disappeared the next day (probably with his stupid girlfriend) I thought it was time for a change of scene.

Okay, I didn't think that. I started crying on the phone with Aunt Cathy and, well, she encouraged me to stay with her. She's like the nicest person in the history of the freaking world. I still don't think she and Dad are blood relatives.

What was I saying? I think I was getting to how I got kidnapped by Deadpool yesterday.

I guess I'm making this sound all easy, but it wasn't at the time.

How I got kidnapped is a little embarrassing. I was at the mall ( Aunt Cathy said I should do something normal while I'm here) and on the way to the food court I had to walk through that JC Penney's Clinique place. You know, where people (mostly middle aged women) get makeup and perfume and find out what matches their skin tone. I don't even know what the heck my skin tone is called.

But that's getting off subject.

A guy with brown hair in a Clinique lab coat stopped me. "Stop right there!" he said. "You are in tremendous need of one of our free makeovers, available only this weekend and next weekend! Just look at that thick eyeliner and your skin looks just terrible! Come with me."

Before I could do anything the lab coat guy pulled me into a chair in an empty makeover cubicle. I was pissed off. Who was this freaking random guy to tell me I looked like a wreck? I knew that. A girl's allowed to have sleepless nights when her brother's just been killed.

"Look," I said angrily. "I don't want a stupid makeover. I'm just going to get a pretzel."

The man shook his head. "I think you are stressed. That probably has something to do with how pale you are. You need this aroma therapy perfume. It helps with that."

Right when I was thinking he was a total nutcase, the lab coat guy shoved a bottle lavled Exotic Aroma Therapy in my face. I couldn't help but breath in.

I hate chloroform. I seriously do.

So a woke up a few hours later in what I assumed to be the god-forsaken basement of someplace or other in Gotham. With so many sirens in a row it had to still be Gotham. I was tied to a chair. Deadpool entered the room a few seconds after I woke up, probably due to me yelling, "Deadpool, if this is you I'm going to kill you!"

Heh, heh. A little temper problem there. Deadpool seemed amused. He was in costume or uniform or whatever you want to call it, but I could tell he was the Clinique lab coat guy.

"Hello, Rose," he said. "How are you doing?"

"I wonder."

"Yes, I do. How _are _you doing? Better since you jailed me?"

So that was what this was about. "The Titans would've got you eventually without my help. If this is for ransom no one will pay," I said. I don't know how I was so sure that nobody would come, especially Dad, but there was no doubt in my mind.

Deadpool; stepped closer to me. "And how are you so sure about that? I, on the other hand, think I'll get a lot of money for you."

I rolled my eyes, and he slapped me. I glared at him, my face stinging. "Wow, you have a short temper. So where am I? Is this where brain cells go when they die?"

He drew his sword. That scared me, but I played it cool. Deadpool said, "Maybe I should just send Slade an ear, or maybe an eye."

"Don't trouble yourself."

Deadpool spun around. "Huh?"

My father, in full Slade-gear, hit Deadpool to the other side of the room. He looked at me, as if expecting me to say something. "Okay," I said. "I was wrong. Now will you untie me?"

I was barely untied fast enough to dodge Deadpool's sword. And I thought I was pissed. Dad handed me Deadpool's old sword and drew one of his own, Japanese-style swords. "Since when do you have one of those?" I asked.

"Since before you were born," Dad answered. I just shrugged and parried the next attack while Dad went for the easy injury on the side, only to be blocked by a second sword that Deadpool seemed to draw out of thin air. He had a scabbard on his back, but it looked cool anyway.

I decided to try and distract Deadpool and went on total offense mode. Somehow, I only landed one blow to his shoulder while Dad managed to slice off a piece of Deadpool's mask, leaving one cheek and a mouth exposed.

After that the battle stayed the same. Thrust, feint, parry, ward, thrust feint parry ward, thrustfeintparryward, getting faster and faster. I knew somebody was going to have to give up soon.

So I did. On purpose. Deadpool grinned maliciously when I stumbled. He stabbed and I jumped strait up to kick him soccer-style backwards a few steps.

Into Dad's ready blade.

Deadpool collapsed, his smile fading. Dad nodded at me. "Very good," he said.

"Thank you."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"I'll meet you at the Denny's on 5th in an hour. I'll pay if you don't tell Cathy about this," Dad said. How did this suddenly become normal?

Aunt Cathy hardly asked questions. I told her I was going to see Dad somewhere and she was so happy I guess she forgot I'd been late by two hours.

The booths at Denny's were made of that hard clothlike plastic (or is it plasticlike cloth?) and were made to fit six people, not two. Dad was already in one when I got there.

"Hi," I said. We didn't say anything until after the food got there and I had devoured half a hamburger in about five seconds. Chloroform really takes it out of you.

"So are you mad at me?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Thought so."

"Why did you run away?" He sounded more curious than mad, which meant he was more mad than curious.

I shrugged. "Because Gotham's cool."

"Right . . ."

"Because I was mad at you and Robin and . . . life?"

"I see," Dad said. Silence ensued for a few minutes, but it wasn't awkward. It was just kind of there. He broke it. "I don't have a problem with you staying here."

I choked. "Seriously?"

"Actually, I already talked to Cathy about it the day I found out you left. I'd still pay for your stuff and probably see you once in a while, and you could stay here. That seems to be what you want."

"Oh, um, that would be cool," I said. I felt like I needed to say something else. "I don't like hate you or anything. And I'm not going to try and be a Titan or something and I don't really think I'd date Robin again."

He nodded.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Not particularly, no," Dad replied. He looked awkward for a moment, then continued, "I would prefer you stay in Jump."

"Really?"

"Um, yes."

I smiled. Once again, there was silence. Dad paid for the food and we left. He stopped before getting into his car, which is a Mercedes. (He says that even if I manage to keep my licence until I'm 21 he'll never let me drive that car. Whatever. I should somehow by a Mercedes just like it someday.)

"So you're staying here?" asked Dad.

I thought about it. I hadn't actually planned on staying in Gotham, but now that the chance came up it sounded kind of good. "Yeah," I said. Dad opened the door to his car, but I stopped him. "Uh, and I'll probably turn up in a little while as the Ravager, so, uh, I might come back to Jump for a little while."

He nodded. I think he smiled but I'm not sure.

I don't know if this was stupid or not, but I hugged him. I think that kind of freaked Dad out at first because he went all stiff, but then he hugged me back. First time that's happened. Meaning the whole hug thing. "Thanks, Dad," I said.

Then he left and I went home.

I told Aunt Cathy I was staying for good and didn't mention being kind of pissed she didn't tell me she'd talked to Dad. I started at Gotham High in a few days. Joey texted me about how Grant's death was all an accident, but I didn't reply.

I'm relocating, I don't think I want to know what I'm missing. I don't want to talk to my brother.

**Sorry if that's complete crap I wrote it pretty fast. I don't know when I can update next, but there is ONE MORE CHAPTER people! Please review. Bye.**


	10. Runaway

**Final chapter! Review, review, review, and read!**

**I don't own Teen Titans or any DCU stuff. Darn it.**

Dear Diary,

Wow. Um, I never thought I'd write in this again. It's been like... two years now. I've graduated highschool.

I went to boarding school. Dad payed for it. Duh. Anyway, it was fun at the beginning. Then the Titans started being on the news alot. Alot, alot. It bugged me. I guess I kind of, really, missed them. Which is totally stupid.

So I stopped watching TV and then stopped listening to the radio. You know what? It felt good. So I stopped emailing Dad and only called Aunt Cathy the barest of the bare minimum. I still chatted with Nightwing4ever. He was never part of the real world, so it was ok.

After graduation, though, I had to come back to Gotham. I had managed to stay in this stupid AP thing during the summer so it was alright.

When I came back Aunt Cathy hugged me so much I thought my larynx would be crushed permanently.

"Oh, thank goodness." she said. "You're ok. I was so worried. I haven't heard from you in three months! Three!" Now she was mad. "What were you thinking?"

"I ... uh..." What was I thinking again? Oh yeah, I didn't know really.

"You went into isolation mode or something! Practically turning into your father!"

"Um, hey, I'm going to get, uh, food, kay? Bye!"

Oh yeah, I set a few records. Thinking logically was a new concept. Realizing I hadn't been thinking logically was a freaking new concept. Wait, why I am even writing in this? Ugh. Ok. Breathing now.

It was late when I went out, which is incredibly stupid to the tenth degree in Gotham. Fortunately, I take care of myself pretty darn well. Except from random superheroes who land in front of me.

"Rose?"

"Wh-who?" I sputtered. There was this guy standing in front of me. He wore this blue and black super-suit and and interestingly shaped mask. His black hair hung in his face in an I-care-enough-to-make-it-look-like-I-don't-care style. Then it hit me. "Robin!"

"Yeah. Actually it's Nightwing now. Me and Batman and, uh, Starfire... kind of had this ... falling out?" He was still cute.

"Oh."

_Nightwing._

"I haven't seen Ravager in a while," the artist formerly known as Robin said. "She quit?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

_Nightwing, Nightwing, Nightwing._

"Hey, Rose. So-"

"Bye!"

More records. _Nightwing, Nightwing, Nightwing._

"Good food?" Aunt Cathy asked when I got back to her house.

"Actually, I wasn't that hungry and I realized that half way to... wherever I was going. Heh." I didn't even really try to lie well.

"Someone's on the phone for you, Rose." She held out the receiver. I took it numbly.

"Hello, Rose."

Panic. Why? I don't know. "Hi... Dad. What's up?"

"How has the last year and a half been?" Was he mad?

"Um, fine. Not that exciting," I said.

"Got any plans for college?"

"No. Yes. I don't know."

"I can see that."

"Yeah." Wait, what? "Wait, what?"

"You obviously have had no idea what you've been doing for the past two years, my dear."

Shut up, Dad. You're not alowed to be right about me.

"Well, nice talking to you. Bye!"

Aunt Cathy looked at me expectantly, or something else. "Rose?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Um... no."

She walked away. "No. Sure!"

So I just wanted to say goodbye. It's been a week since then. I've started training again. Nightwing's getting together some team... the Outsiders?

He invited me. I think things might turn out okay.

**There it is. Tell me what you think, because I don't know what I think. A heads up on me: I've discontinued my SladeRae, Unpermitted, and now only have one story in progress. I will soon be beginnning another, totally different, totally separate Rose story. **

**I hope you enjoyed Thought on Crime, and if you didn't you will explain why. Love you all... I think!**

**Ciao,**

**Deathstroke Katana**


End file.
